


La cosa más dulce

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Niall siempre se le aparece a Zayn cuando más lo necesita. Aún esa vez, lo que iba a ser una noche frustrada y solitaria para Zayn terminará convirtiéndose en el recuerdo más dulce para ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cosa más dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Zayn abrió la puerta del dormitorio con brusquedad, y se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, frustrado. El celular en su bolsillo vibró y aunque su primer instinto fue ignorarlo, finalmente decidió optar por leer el mensaje.

Niall – 21:32 

“Hey, Z, ¿Estás aburrido? ¿Quieres bajar a comer algo?”

 

¿Cómo era posible que en cada conversación con el irlandés, la comida siempre fuera un tema predominante. Se volteó sobre el colchón boca arriba, y celular en mano, se dispuso a responderle el texto.

Zayn – 21:34

“Estoy evitando el Lobby, ven a mi cuarto y ordenamos.”

Apenas envió el mensaje se preguntó si no habría hablado de más, porque ya se imaginaba que la primera pregunta de su amigo sería la más lógica: ¿por qué?

Trató de no prestarle atención a ese detalle y se metió al baño a cambiarse de ropa, no había necesidad de estar vestido formal para pasar un rato con un amigo. Dejó la camisa en el cesto de ropa sucia que todas las mañanas retiraba la mucama, y se soltó un par de botones el cinturón. Estaba en la tarea de sacarse los zapatos cuando golpearon la puerta.

“¿Niall?” preguntó, aunque realmente no necesitaba oir su voz para saber la respuesta.

Los tortolitos andarían haciendo de las suyas, y Liam estaba hablando solo en su cuarto, probablemente haciendo una twitcam.

“¡El mismo!” exclamó el rubio; “Ahí va” respondió mientras se ponía una remera blanca que estaba arriba de la cama desde hacía tres días. Esa habitación se había vuelto tan desordenado como su casa en Londres.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, acomodándose el cabello con una mano porque el cuello de la camiseta se lo había desordenado. Niall se rió para ahogar un comentario sobre lo coqueto que era su amigo, y entró al dormitorio sin invitación.

“¿Ya con hambre, Niall?” preguntó Zayn cerrando la puerta después de dejarlo pasar, “comimos hace apenas un par de horas” le recordó. Niall se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un rincón de la cama, con el celular en la mano y jugueteando con los botones.

“Un poco es el hambre, y otro poco el aburrimiento” explicó, escribió algo más en el celular y al parecer dio la conversación por terminada con quien fuera que hablaba, porque dejó el aparato en su bolsillo mientras se echaba boca arriba en la cama.

Su remera verde se levantó unos centímetros ofreciendo una pequeña vista de su boxer gris, y Zayn se sorprendió prestándole demasiada atención a la tela y las arrugas de su ropa. Alejó la mirada, procurando distraerse con algo más, y maldiciendo por dentro a esa chica que lo había dejado solo y…

“Bueno, ¿y qué pedimos?” preguntó Niall sentándose de vuelta en el colchón, con una expresión ansiosa que le ganó a Zayn una sonrisa.

“Lo que quieras” respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Su celular vibró otra vez y aunque sabía que no le convenía mirarlo, no logró contenerse.

Lisa – 21:46

“Lo siento, bebé, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?”

¡Claro que estaba enojado con ella! Se había pasado la tarde entera haciéndole la vida imposible, mandándole mensajes inapropiados a cada momento, y llenándole la cabeza de imágenes de lo que sucedería más tarde, y a último momento, después de la cena y de las caricias inapropiadas por debajo de la mesa, cuando habían llegado el momento de llevar a la práctica lo dicho, Lisa tenía planes.

Uno pensaría que cuando sales con mujeres de veintitantos no hay tanto histeriqueo ni ideas y vueltas, pero al parecer no tenía que ver con la edad, sino con Zayn a quien la mala suerte con las mujeres lo perseguía.

No es que tuviera problema con encontrarlas, sino con que valieran la pena.

“¿Y puedes mandarme algunos de esos bombones que sirven con el café?” preguntó Niall a la persona con la que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono. Zayn se olvidó por un momento de Lisa y de todas esas maravillosas cosas que había prometido hacerle y se detuvo a observar a su amigo.

¿Era posible que existiera persona tan sencilla y terrenal?

“Sí, mandeme unos pocos más si puede… Son muy ricos” agregó Niall rascándose la cabeza con un gesto inocente, como si la recepcionista pudiera verlo a través del tubo de teléfono. Ni siquiera lo necesitaba, porque Zayn pudo oír una risa simpática del otro lado de la línea: Niall definitivamente sabía como hacer uso de su acento y su inocencia para caerle bien a alguien.

Después de despedirse de ella, colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Zayn que aún lo miraba entretenido. “Así que no saliste, pensé que quedarías con esa chica” comentó el rubio, y de golpe aquella atmósfera divertida en la que Zayn se había metido observándolo se esfumó.

El rubio debió haber notado el cambio de humor, porque en seguida cambió de tema, “Yo iba a ir a molestar a Liam pero cuando estuve a punto de mandarle un mensaje me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo una de esas twitcams”.

“Deberías haber ido, las fans se hubiesen puesto contentas” comentó Zayn, y haciendo su mejor imitación de una quinceañeara, gritó: “Oh Dios mío, ¡Niam!” y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Sin embargo, después de que las risas se apagaran, Niall se sonrosó un poco y guardó silencio.

¿Habría dicho algo fuera de lugar? ¿Algo que lo hubiera ofendido?

Seguramente no podía ser eso sobe Niam, porque los chicos solían tomarse los bromances bastante en broma (especialmente con Larry Stylinson, al que aquella “b” le sobraba).

¿Quizá Niall había entendido que Zayn no lo quería allí, y que prefería que vaya con Liam? La idea era un poco tomada de los pelos, porque los dos eran muy buenos amigos, pero podía ser.

En aquel momento cualquier teoría era posible, porque definitivamente había algo que oscurecía su rostro. Niall nunca se mostraba así, tan opaco, tan amargado.

Zayn hasta había llegado a considerar que quizá simplemente tenía demasiada hambre, y la comida estaba tardando bastante, pero ni por un momento se imaginó que el motivo de su tristeza fuera aquel que finalmente confesó el rubio, sin levantar la mirada azul del suelo.

“Es que todavía no me acostumbro a estos aparatos” dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano apuntando a su boca, y despertando la mirada curiosa e incrédula de Zayn, que no podía creer lo que oía. Niall era la última persona a la que se imaginaba dudando de sí mismo, o cuestionándose por cómo se veía, en general era tan despreocupado que lo hacía quedar más banal de lo que en verdad era.

“No lo sé…” continuó Niall, mientas las mejillas se le enrojecían cada vez más, “¿No me veo tonto?”preguntó.

Aún incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de presenciar -un Niall inseguro no se ve todos los días- a Zayn le llevó un par de segundos dejar de parpadear como un idiota, y decir algo: “¡No! ¡Nialler! En serio no, te ves…” el rubio levantó la mirada hacia él y la imagen de esos ojos azules le quedaron grabados en la mente por varios segundos.

“Tierno” confesó Zayn y carraspeó para retomar el tono de voz que le pertenecía, y no aquel subeybaja desafinado con el que había hablado, “Hasta lindo, te diría” bromeó.

Niall sonrió, apretando los labios, e intentando buscar la mirada de Zayn que en vez de mirarlo a los ojos le observaba la boca y aquella sonrisa contenida.

“No, no. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te digo que te ves bien” insistió su amigo, y procedió a amasarle la boca y los cachetes con las manos, obligándolo a reír y a mostrar los dientes y los aparatos que le quedaban realmente muy bonitos.

Niall no pudo evitar reír abiertamente por un momento, pero cuando Zayn empezó a divertirse de más con la situación, se propuso devolverle el favor, y hacerle cosquillas hasta que él riera también.

El golpeteo fuerte en la puerta los tomó por sorpresa, y por algún motivo se quedaron los dos paralizados por un momento. Niall con una rodilla sobre las piernas de Zayn para evitar que tirara alguna patada -era de los que reaccionan violentamente a las cosquiillas- y una mano cerca de su cuello mientras la otra forcejeaba con la mano izquierda de su amigo que insistía en aplastarle los cachetes.

Los ojos azules y los marrones se encontraron. De golpe la habitación se había quedado en completo silencio, ahora que las risas se habían apagado, y se habían vuelto conscientes de las cercanías de sus cuerpos. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, Niall podría sentir el pulso de su amigo en la muñeca, acelerándose cada segundo que permanecían tan cerca.

Se acercó lentamente, sin cerrar los ojos, y buscando en la mirada de Zayn un gesto de duda o aprobación, algo que le dijera si podía o no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero los ojos marrones no le devolvían más que la misma incertidumbre.

“Servicio al cuarto” insistió una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, antes de golpear de vuelta; Niall parpadeó un par de veces y alejó el rostro del de Zayn, que había quedado a apenas unos centímetros.

Tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama, buscando en los bolsillos algo de dinero mientras abría la puerta.

Zayn se sentó en la cama y se acomodó la remera que le había quedado un poco levantada después de juguetear a las cosquillas con su amigo. Fijó la vista en el suelo como si sospechara que cruzar miradas con el mozo los expondría por completo.

El caballero empujó una mesita con rueditas hasta el centro de la habitación, que era bastante grande, y bromeó sobre el amigo de los muchachos que acababa de pedir galletitas por segunda vez en la noche.

Niall le dio una propina bastante abultada antes de acompañarlo hasta la puerta, sin mirar ni por un segundo hacia la cama en donde estaba sentado Zayn, y una vez que estuvieron solos de vuelta, el silencio se volvió a tornar espeso y frío. Se volvió hacia la mesita y quitó una tapa a la fuente de metal, descubriendo un trozo de pastel de frutillas. Procuró darle la espalda a Zayn mientras comía, seguramente para que no pudiera ver la expresión en su rostro que debía ser tan tímida como la suya.

Sin embargo, sentado en la cama, y observando a Niall pellizcar un pedazo de pastel y llevárselo al a boca, Zayn había olvidado por un momento lo incómodo de la situación anterior. Se concentró en su espalda desgarbada, en la forma en que aquella remera verde se plegaba en su cintura. Observó su cabello rubio desordenado y de refilón el perfil de su cara, la forma de su nariz y sus pómulos, el largo de su cuello…

Sí, quizá Niall a veces se comportaba como un niño, o parecía por demás inocente, pero no lo era. Era un hombre, un adulto, al igual que Zayn.

¿Por qué se sentían tan incómodos? No habían hecho nada malo.

“De hecho no hicimos nada” se recordó el morocho, pero en seguida dio por sentado que ese no era modo de guiar la conversación, porque Niall le respondería con una incrédula mirada azul que le diría en silencio “pero estuvimos a punto de hacerlo”.

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia su amigo, lo notó acomodándose inquietamente en el lugar, como si se debatiera entre irse y quedarse allí. Tenía el discurso preparado, un par de frases prediseñadas, de esas que se aplican a toda situación, un comentario de comprensión y compañerismo (“Ey, la vida en la ruta es solitaria”), hasta la broma del final con la que rompería el silencio incómodo que se formaría entre ellos…

Pero cuando puso la mano sobre su cintura, y Niall se volteó hacia él, con la mirada azul brillante tímidamente encontrando la suya, y con un poco de crema en la comisura de los labios, todas las palabras que había encontrado para explicar el momento anterior desaparecieron.

No se trataba de que los dos llevaban tiempo sin hacer eso, no se trataba de que eran tan buenos amigos que las cosas se habían confundido, no se trataba de ninguna de las mil excusas que Zayn había pensado decir. Se trataba de que, por algún motivo, cuando estaban tan cerca y se miraban a los ojos, el mundo parecía empujarlos a que se besen.

Y sí, se trataba de un empujón, porque Zayn casi podía sentir algo que lo obligaba a agachar la cabeza con suavidad, sin correr la mirada, y sin parpadear. Algo a lo que no podía resistirse, una fuerza que no podía contrarrestar.

Cuando la pregunta se le presento, cuando realmente se planteó si quería o no contrarrestar esa fuerza, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y no hubo vuelta atrás. Despegó los labios apenas un poco, y ahora sí, cerró los ojos.

Besó aquel rincón de la boca de Niall que tenía gusto a crema. Saboreó el gusto dulce, y cerró la boca alrededor de sus labios. Con su mano, que reposaba sobre la espalda de Niall, sintió el espasmo de un escalofrío, y una sensación de orgullo recorrió su cuerpo.

Niall abrió la boca también y se giró lentamente, respondiendo a un beso que había empezado casi como un gesto glotón. Soltó el plato con el pastel haciendo demasiado ruido sobre la mesa de metal, llevó la mano a la cintura de Zayn y reposó los dedos en su cinturón.

Esta vez fue el turno de su amigo de sentir los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, porque el tacto de la piel de Niall sobre la suya era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Mientras empujaba el cuerpo de Niall lentamente, buscando el apoyo de una pared, por su mente bailaron un centenar de ideas y sensaciones. ¿Podría haber sido tan estúpido de siquiera considerar insinuarle a Niall que el motivo por el que habían estado a punto de besarse era porque estaban los dos solos?

Conocía esta desesperación, estas ansias por el cuerpo del otro, y no tenían nada que ver con la soledad. Tenía que ver con un deseo y con un cariño que apenas había logrado sentir una o dos veces en su vida… ¿Que clase de idiota se reprime de un sentimiento así? ¿Que clase de idiota se atreve a confundirlo con algo meramente hormonal?

Intentó volver a la situación, intentó controlarse y concentrarse en besar a Niall que ahora envolvía su cintura en un abrazo, pero la revelación lo había dejado como a un niño indefenso, y no pudo evitar soltar una breve risa antes de continuar con los besos.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Niall no respondió. Sintió sus manos apretando fuertemente la tela de su remera, y un suspiro ahogado, y cuando abrió los ojos y alejó la cara lo suficiente para poder observar sus expresiones, lo descubrió sonrosado otra vez, y con la mirada azul evitando la suya.

“Lo siento, ¿hice algo mal?” murmuró el rubio con la cabeza gacha, “es que aún no me acostumbro a estos…”

No necesitó terminar la frase para que Zayn entendiera a lo que se refería, y aunque debió haber respondido antes para sacarlo de aquella angustia, verlo mordiéndose el labio, con las mejillas coloradas, y haciendo estúpidos comentarios inseguros sobre sus aparatos, era demasiado adorable.

Le llevó varios segundos, pero finalmente encontró las palabras exactas que quería decirle,“Mierda, Niall. Eres la persona más dulce que vi en mi vida”.

La mirada azul se volvió lentamente hacia él, sus mejillas aún más coloradas que antes, sus cejas denostando sorpresa, su rostro entero era hermoso, y cuando finalmente comenzó a sonreír, Zayn no pudo evitar imitarlo.

Los labios delgados de Niall se abrieron, en una sonrisa tímida pero sincera, mostrando sus dientes blancos y aquellos brackets que si cambiaban algo, sólo lo hacían más lindo.

Mientras Zayn se acercó otra vez hacia él, para cerrar aquel momento con un beso, pensó que había sido un tonto por no poder ver lo que sentía. Por no darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de Niall siempre había sido la más hermosa para él.

Con dientes raros, o con braquets, con los labios despegados o abiertos, sus sonrisas, todas, ya fueran tímidas, pícaras o divertidas, eran tan inmensamente bellas, que cada vez que presenciaba una se sentía como si le acabaran de hacer un enorme regalo.

Después de separar sus labios, abrazó a Niall por el cuello y lo acercó hacia él, apretándolo fuerte y obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. “Eres la persona más estúpidamente dulce que vi en mi vida” murmuró, otra vez, y besó su cabeza.

Aunque no pudo verla, sintió su sonrisa contra su pecho, y escuchó la voz de Niall, mientras sus manos abrazaban su cintura, murmurándole tímidamente algo que terminó de robarle el corazón:

“Debe ser porque como tantas golosinas”.


End file.
